Rien qu'un petit changement de rien du tout
by xNJx
Summary: Loki n'est pas un dieu pour rien. Voici sa dernière idée en date pour essayer de dominer le monde, et d'échapper aux Avengers / FrostIron(léger) / Rating M / Peut être vu comme un Crack!


**Rien qu'un petit changement de rien du tout.**

Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. Bonne lecture quand même, haha.

...

(Se déroule pendant The Avengers, la scène entre Tony et Loki dans la Tour Stark)

...

« Comment tes amis pourraient s'occuper de moi, alors qu'ils sont occupés avec toi ? » cracha Loki.

Il pointa le sceptre sur la poitrine du génie avant même que celui ci n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose. Pendant un moment, rien ne se produisit. Puis une chaleur étouffante, suffocante emplit la poitrine de Tony. Il regarda la dieu sourire devant lui, avant de s'écrouler durement au sol tant sa tête tournait.

…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Tony se sentait toujours patraque. Sa tête tanguait légèrement et il ignorait où il se trouvait.

Ok. Ok. C'est quoi ce bordel.

Oui, parce que, figurez vous que Tony...n'était plus vraiment Tony. Enfin si. Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que je raconte. Il était Tony. Mais dans le corps de...

Attendez.

 _Espèce de sale fils de pute._

Pourquoi devait-il se retrouver prisonnier dans le corps de Loki ? Pourquoi lui ?

Tony prit panique pendant un moment. Merde. Merde. Triple merde.

D'accord.

Bon. Trouver Loki. Le tuer. (Non beh non.) (Fallait déjà arranger ça.) (Ensuite le tuer)

Tony s'observa dans le miroir. C'était bizarre de se regarder et de voir Loki. Il essaya de se détendre et se mit à glousser en découvrant le corps du dieu.

« N'y pense même pas ! » l'avertit _sa_ voix, lorsqu'il commençait à défaire son pantalon.

Il commençait à s'y perdre légèrement avec les identités là.

Donc, Loki (mais avec le corps de Tony) le rejoignit dans la salle de bain, tandis que Tony (dans le corps de Loki) essayait de se reluquer. Enfin, de reluquer Loki en l'occurence.

C'était simple, non ?

Non, bon d'accord.

Tony écarta ses pensées tumultueuses et se concentra sur l'enculé.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule sérieux. Je devrais te buter là, mais tu vas d'abord arranger ça. » lui ordonna Tony en désignant son corps de Loki.

Loki sourit, et Tony se surprit à se trouver incroyablement beau. Et sexy.

« Oh, Tony. Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer ma seule chance de m'en sortir ? Et puis, je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas déplaisant d'être _en toi._ »

Tony haussa un sourcil. Putain, c'était quoi ça ?

« Va te faire foutre ! » fut la seule chose que Tony répondit avant de se retourner à nouveau vers le miroir.

Il pouvait voir son corps s'éloigner en direction de la chambre, tandis que lui, piégé en Loki restait là.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Et si les Avengers arrivaient ? Ils le prendrait pour Loki et l'emmènerait ? Putain il était dans la merde !

« Toooony, » chantonna une voix depuis la chambre.

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le lieu d'où provenait la voix. Il y aperçut un Loki(Tony ok) allongé, presque nu. Avec un sourire mauvais (Comment Loki réussissait-il à faire apparaître ce sourire, même sur les lèvres de Tony?) il glissa sa main dans son pantalon et Tony put la voir remuer légèrement.

« Ne me touche pas ! » grogna Tony.

Loki haussa un sourcil.

« Je me touche là, »

Putain, fallait arrêter les jeux de mots.

Tony, énervé, franchit en quelques pas la distance qui les séparait et saisit le poignet de Loki pour l'éloigner de sa queue.

« Tu m'énerves, sale- »

Loki l'attrapa par la nuque et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tony essaya de se repousser (et bon, d'accord, il avait certes hérité du corps gracieux de Loki, mais pas de sa force), mais Loki le repoussa et s'installa tranquillement sur lui.

« Bouge de là, » grogna Tony.

Loki commença à rigoler.

« Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point j'étais beau. Et ça me fais bizarre, mais je vais me baiser. »

Les joues de Tony s'empourprèrent.

« Dans tes rêves, connard ! » articula t-il en échappant aux lèvres de Loki.

Il se tortillait et bougeait comme il le pouvait, mais Loki(qui avait son apparence, et ok c'était vraiment troublant de se voir et dans une telle position) le retenait fermement.

« Tu voulais voir mon corps, mon bel Anthony, » gémit Loki à son oreille. Mais avec sa voix, et même avec sa voix Loki était toujours aussi...

Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Loki, fallait avouer, n'était pas moche et même carrément sensuel. Sa voix avait également quelque chose d'aguicheur. D'accrocheur. De bandant, en y pensant bien.

Le vœu de Tony fut bientôt exaucé, lorsqu'il aperçut le corps finement musclé, lisse et parfait de Loki. Pâle et brillant, il y avait un contraste exquis, tout comme avec la tignasse corbeau.

Tony serrait les cuisses et continuait de se débattre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? Pourquoi tu te barres pas ? Les Avengers vont arriver ? » s'écria Tony, lorsque Loki, toujours assis sur lui, lécha l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il se releva et se pencha pour l'observer.

« Oh, j'en connais un qui a peur de se faire attraper. Moi je m'en moque, je suis Tony Stark. » fit malicieusement Loki en continuant sa lente torture.

« Puta- » explosa Tony, en soulevant les hanches pour que sa queue (celle de Loki en réalité) vienne à la rencontre de sa bouche.

Putain, Tony se faisait sucer par Tony. Par Loki. Non parce que là c'était bizarre sinon.

(Même si vrai) (Je vais devenir fou si ça continue, putain) (Et les Avengers doivent être en train de se demander quoi!) (J'suis dans la merde).

« Détends toi, » susurra Loki en écartant ses cuisses.

Tony serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit la langue se faufiler entre ses deux fesses. Pendant un moment, Loki s'amusa à simplement souffler sur son entrée, puis lécha doucement.

« Ca te- oh oui- fais rien de te bais-oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Tony.

Loki sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Mais c'est toi qui va ressentir ces choses là, Tony. Le corps n'est qu'une couverture, une illusion. Tu es bien en dessous, et ne t'en fais pas, tu te rappelleras de mon passage pendant des semaines, »

Il appuya ses dires en poussant deux doigts magiquement huilés en lui.

Tony essaya de résister, mais finit par s'empaler de lui même sur l'offrande. Putain, il pensait comme un foutu dieu maintenant.

Loki commença à prendre plus sérieusement les choses en mains, et bientôt, le corps de Loki (avec Tony à l'intérieur) se balançait contre celui de Tony.

…

Mais voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Et lorsque Steve et Thor défoncèrent la porte pour trouver un Loki(Tony) attaché à un lit, ils restèrent sans voix.

Il avait également un bâillon. Stark, dans toute sa splendeur n'avait pas dû supporter de l'entendre discourir des nombreuses morts qu'il serait en mesure de lui offrir.

Tony(Loki) arriva nonchalamment de la salle de bain. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à un Loki bâillonne et qui semblait très _très_ en colère.

« Stark, » fit simplement Steve pour le remercier de l'avoir capturé.

« Comment as-tu réussi à l'attraper, ami Stark ? » lui demanda Thor en fronçant les sourcils pour fixer son frère.

Tony sourit et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Il a voulu faire un truc magique, ou je ne sais quoi et ça s'est mal passé, alors j'ai profité de son moment de faiblesse pour l'attacher. Il a l'air si inoffensif comme ça. Mais bon, l'important c'est qu'il soit capturé, non ? »

Steve approuva d'un hochement de tête et avertit les autres Avengers par oreillette.

…

Tony(Loki) fut emmené au S.H.I.E.L.D pour être interrogé.

Au bout de deux heures, Fury donna un grand coup sur la table.

« Mais c'est pas possible, » s'écria t-il, en hurlant presque, « ce type est pire que tout. »

« Directeur ? » demanda Natasha, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

En face d'eux, Loki les fixait. La rousse détourna le regard. Elle n'aimait pas ce gars du tout.

« Souhaitez vous que je m'en occupe ? »

Fury hocha la tête et quitta la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle se déplaça de sorte à être maintenant en face du Trickster. Enfin, celui qu'elle pensait qu'il était. Black Widow ne se doutait absolument de rien.

« Loki, » commença t-elle.

« Natasha, » souffla t-il. « C'est moi. Putain, pourquoi personne ne me reconnaît ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le fils de pute m'a- » il s'arrêta pour fermer les yeux un moment. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Pourquoi la magie voulait-elle à tout prix l'empêcher de parler. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il pouvait éventuellement déblatérer des choses comme ''Je suis Tony Stark.'' Ou faire resurgir de vieux souvenir. Mais les agents n'étaient pas dupes. Loki devait sûrement avoir un pouvoir caché pour connaître tous ces trucs.

Natasha haussa un sourcil. Puis continua.

« Vous avez tué 80 personnes en deux jours. Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

Tony la regarda intensément, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose, puis il soupira.

« Je ne suis pas lui. C'est moi, Tony. Tu sais, bien, Natalie Rushman. »

Elle resta interdite pendant un moment, avant de secouer la tête. Ce n'était qu'un de ses tours.

« Putain, Nat. Crois moi, je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi je me retrouve dans ce corps, parce que sa magie m'en empêche mais s'il te plaît ! Ne me laisse pas. Personne ne me crois. Toi...toi et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps. Tu ne peux pas me laisser. »

Natasha ne l'écoutait pas. Si bien que Tony se tapa la tête contre la table.

« Bordel. Bordel. Bordel. »

Natasha attendit qu'il se calme, silencieusement.

« Vous vous êtes servi du Docteur Erik Selvig, et de l'agent Clint Barton comme serviteur. Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

« Qui sera là au procès ? » murmura Tony, le front toujours collé à la table.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Qui parle d'un procès ? Thor nous a fait savoir que la justice Asgardienne ne souhaite pas débattre avec vous. Et le SHIELD n'en a pas non plus envie. Si vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense, vous serez simplement enfermé dans une cellule ultra surveillée dans une base située à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, et sous une tonne d'eau. Vous aurez disparu, tout simplement. »

Tony avala difficilement sa salive et la fixa à nouveau.

 _Putain, j'suis un génie et je trouve aucune foutue idée pour me sortir d'ici ?_

« Thor, » fit-il, au bout d'un moment. « Fait le venir, s'il te plaît. Il pourrait t'expliquer, lui. Il comprendrait peut être ce j'essaye de tous vous faire comprendre, PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » s'exclama t-il.

Loki avait un sacré jeu de comédien, se dit Natasha, avant de s'éloigner.

Tony resta dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

…

Thor arriva le jour suivant, et Tony était fatigué. Natasha l'accompagnait.

Tony fut surpris de voir Thor habillé plus légèrement.

« Ca te va bien, PointBreak. Promis lorsque je me serai sorti de cette merde ambulante, on ira tous les deux te dénicher des fringues qui te mettront en valeur. » murmura t-il.

Thor haussa un sourcil et consulta Natasha du regard, qui secoua la tête.

OK. D'accord. Merci pour le soutien, vraiment.

« Mon frère, » commença t-il « tu souhaitais me parler. »

« Ca fait chaud au cœur que tu me considères comme ton frère, mon pote. » s'esclaffa Tony.

« Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère, même lorsque nous avons découvert que tu avais été adopté. »

Tony soupira. « Oui, ça c'est à Loki qui faut le dire. Mais moi je suis Tony. Anthony Edward Stark. Putain. Tu ne peux pas voir que c'est moi. J'avais fondé mes derniers espoirs en toi. Je sais pas, fais ton truc de dieu. Joue du marteau. J'en sais rien. »

Thor fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau Natasha.

« Il débloque, » chuchota t-elle.

« Je t'ai entendu, Nat'. Et non, je ne débloque pas. »

La confusion était clairement visible sur le visage du blond. Puis il se leva pour s'approcher de Loki(Tony).

Il le regarda dans les yeux et écarquilla les siens. Natasha l'observait.

« Thor ? » demanda t-elle.

Tony commençait à avoir de l'espoir. Puis Thor grogna.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment a t-il osé ? »

Mjolnir fut rapidement dans sa main.

« Thor ?! » demanda Natasha, en se levant.

L'interpellé pointa son marteau en direction de Tony.

« Relâchez le. Il s'agit de l'Homme de Fer. Mon frère a échangé leurs corps pour pouvoir s'enfuir librement. »

Thor se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'envola sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Natasha relâcha rapidement Tony, toujours piégé dans le corps de Loki.

« Je suis...désolée. Comprends nous, »

Tony leva une main.

« C'est bon. Pas besoin de tes excuses. Juste besoin de tuer Loki. »

Elle rigola.

« Comment Thor a t-il pu savoir ? »

Tony sourit.

« La magie de Loki m'empêchait de dire la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai juste pensé très fort dans l'espoir que Thor puisse lire mes pensées. Bingo ! »

Natasha hocha la tête et Fury les rejoignit. Après un rapide débriefing, Loki(Tony) se laissa joyeusement envelopper dans une armure d'Iron Man.

La seule chose à laquelle il pensait maintenant était simple : Comment allait-il tuer Loki ?

…


End file.
